


The Detective

by DeathPunkin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Arson, Blood, Detective AU, Drugs, Gang Violence, Gay, M/M, Medical Terms, Murder, Slow Burn, Yakuza, abandoned orange juice, all hail the one world government, injured komaeds, multiple dissapearances, triggering shit, unhealthy mental image
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: Komaeda has grown up under Oma's thumb, Hinata is a detective. When they meet up over a missing persons case and search for the real culprit, will they fall in love or to despair?





	1. Deep in the woods, there was a fire. That burned with an evil desire.

**Author's Note:**

> One specific trigger warning. I used the first romanization of Ouma's name that I saw. Also Komaeda gets off on self harm so there's that.

Deep in the woods, there was a fire.  
That burned with an evil desire.  
Komaeda had always had something unusual about him. First it was his looks, having been born so thin and pale that if not for his eyes, you’d think he’s albino. Then around 6 years old, he lost his parents in that devastating plane crash. He’d been passed from relative to greedy relative until none would take him in anymore. That’s when he found his beautiful fluffy dog that loved him regardless of luck and followed him everywhere. But after two years of joy an out of control semi crushed his only friend. That’s when he resolved to be independent. As far as the school knew he had a loving home with parents who were constantly working. They were his loving aunt and uncle, who in all actuality had abandoned him after day one. That’s when he had gotten kidnapped. Just one ordinary day after school shortly after the conferences where the teachers had bought his lies.  
He was taken hostage for almost two whole weeks when he saw it. A young boy not much older than him commanding an army of adults. They stormed the place and his kidnapper left him bound helpless on the floor. “Let’s play a game, shall we?” the child said as he walked up to Komaeda. “I’ll call the police and tell them that I heard such ‘scary yelling’ in here and a man yelling about money on my way home from school. Then I’m going to tie you up in a random trash bag. It’s like a process I heard of called rebirthing. You wanna be rebooooorrrnnn don’t you? Let’s see if you become the trash I put you with or something better,” He chuckled and That was the last thing Komaeda could remember before a rookie cop pulled him out of the trash bag. Komaeda was clutching the winning lottery ticket, and despite everything, he was allowed to keep it because everyone felt sorry for him.  
That was also the first time he met Kokichi Ouma. Ouma was a peculiar boy who showed up from time to time because he found Komaeda’s luck fun to play with. Sometimes it was cards or poker, other times it was Russian Roulette. Whatever the case Komaeda had survived them all and once he got older decided to follow Ouma into his house. He didn’t really find any guards or security measures inside but was stopped before Ouma’s room by tripping on a potted plant. The dark haired boy opened his door and blinked in surprise before grinning widely. “I knew you’d make it eventually,” he purred and from then on Komaeda was brought into the group.  
From there, he learned a bit of everything. How to play convincing games, school subjects, how to be a honeypot, how to go undercover, and everything else to make him up to be the useful dog he was. If anyone wanted to know anything they just had to ask Komaeda. And he’d give it to them… for a price. But being an information broker was a rather lucrative business. It got him into anywhere and everywhere, even without Ouma’s interference.  
That’s how he had come to meet Junko, Togami, and many other faces that had come and gone. Even most of the faces here today he’d known long before Ouma introduced them. Ouma sat atop his swivel chair like a king on a throne. Togami, the shifter, Celestia, Kuzuryuu, Pekoyama, and the rest were discussing what manner of things to do next. “There’s been a large number of missing persons in the area as of late,” Togami brings up. “More than the usual serial killers and gang violence would normally allow,” he adds.  
Kuzuryuu nods. “Yeah, and that’s even with us hiding as many as we can to make the number less noticeable. Pretty soon the police will be knocking on my door asking for details,” He adds with a face full of frustration.  
The shifter, currently also dressed as Togami or Twogami as he was called in the presence of the other nods in agreement. “They’ve already started cracking down on three of my identities,” he sighs.  
“Same with the clubs I frequent and the private games. They’ve busted two in a week,” she sighs.  
Togami mentions getting the reports from some of the top brass and trying to use his ties to get to the bottom of it. Ouma raises his hand to stop them. Komaeda can see it from his place on a folding chair against the wall. “Let’s see what Komaeda can do about it. It won’t be that big of a deal when he’s through. Or maybe it will be, who wants to place bets? If he fails there are plenty more to take his space,” He adds with a grin. The others decide to let him handle it but Komaeda can almost hear Ouma cheerfully saying that’s a lie. He’s excited even if the praise was just a falsehood to lure him into a false sense of security.  
+++++  
Ouma stared deeply into Komaeda’s eyes as he finished. The white haired man had learned long ago that this was a sign of dominance as opposed to one of comfort or care as he had hoped the first several times this had happened. But Komaeda knew his place oh so much better now. It was the point of existence for measly trash like him to be used up by the superior and far more worthy human beings.  
“You’re thinking about something weird again, aren’t you?” Ouma asks, snapping Komaeda out of his thoughts.  
“I would never do something like that in front of you,” Komaeda says smoothly. It’s easier to lie in the dark like this where the master of lies can still be distracted by the afterglow of their earlier actions.  
Ouma grows dark and crawls on top of him, holding Komaeda down by the throat. “Listen here, don’t go thinking you can get anything by me. After this much time I know every trick you have and I own you,” Ouma growls into his ear. Komaeda’s heart races at the beautiful dark scene above him. This gets him more excited than practically anything else. It’s just as those blissful dark edges cloud his vision that his throat is suddenly released, and he gasps violently for air. “Just kidding, that’s a lie,” The dark haired boy says with a chuckle. Komaeda can’t help but but gasp on the bed as his mind reels from the experience. He’d been played once again like an expert musician with a stradivarius violin. He watched Ouma leave and knew he had to be out before the other got done with his shower. So he slowly picked up his things so as not to leave a trace of his own filthy existence and got dressed in a flash before wandering out into the night. Time to get arrested.


	2. Desire to feed on the pain. A flame that would never retire. A pyre that would drive you insane,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda gets himself arrested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the devil is in the details

Desire to feed on the pain.  
A flame that would never retire.  
A pyre that would drive you insane,  
Hinata had always seen himself as very average and in fact, for the most part he had always been. He grew up with two mostly loving parents until they divorced his freshman year of high school. From there he was tossed back and forth between them, except for the nights he’d get tired of it all and spend with his friends to avoid the custody struggles all together. He didn’t even know where he’d be if his mechanic friend Souda hadn’t just picked him up one night at a lame school dance. From there they’d befriended Sonia, Kuzuryuu, Peko, along with the younger couple of Kirigiri and Naegi.   
Naegi and Kirigiri had followed him to the police academy. He still saw Souda almost all the time throughout school because he chose a nearby auto mechanics engineering program. They even snuck out for beers together during the long winter nights and talked the world away.   
Somehow they managed to land in the same town for work. Hinata had chosen to go to the Paradise city police department, and Souda decided it was the perfect place to try and set up shop. He’d already had a pretty decent following for his motorcycle mods, and he decided that a big city like that would be the perfect place. Not to mention Sonia visiting there frequently, and it was considered the motorcycle capital of their area, something that the pink haired man had specialized in.  
So it was with great ease that Hinata fell into the life of a detective. Homicides, suicides, gang violence, and forensic lab analysis became his day to day. So he had logically thought that he was prepared for just about anything after sixty hours a week for three straight years, but that’s when he saw what looked like a teenager standing before the blazing inferno that once was a house. From the look of it, the blaze was at least twenty minutes old. The windows had shattered, so it was safe to assume that most items inside had long since passed the flash point. “Summon your beast, I will call on the God of the dark seas to join me in this fight,” Hinata sighed. Gundam was odd at best, crazy at worst.   
But somehow he made the best kennel master their town had ever seen. He could rehab and train just about any kind of dog from any number of home environments into a dedicated service dog. He always brought his dog of the week and a dog along for whoever was riding with him, and today it just so happened to be Hinata.  
He almost grabbed the dog Gundam had given him, but then froze. Despite the three cars worth of officers scouring the scene, along with the paramedics, the fire marshal and several firefighters he stood serene. And not in a zombie drug or meth addict sort of way. It was the way a sane man would observe a painting. Hinata calmly walked up behind him. Nothing. He crept closer and still nothing. Then, with all the stealth of a ravenous jungle viper and tackled the kid before he cuffed and zip tied his hands together. Target captured. But despite the rough handling he still didn’t resist. Not one bit.  
+++++  
Hinata stared at the man in front of him. His ID had identified that he was indeed a 24 year old man and that he had been brought up for numerous criminal charges that had been dropped or later expunged. Counts of prostitution, petty theft, and even minor drug charges if just by association, with a few cases of breaking and entering on the side. Those alone weren’t too bad, but the fact that they had been going on since the boy was ten years old was. A thorough medical examination had revealed frontotemporal dementia, along with a history of lymphoma which was currently begin. All of his records looked like a kid who had just been abandoned by his family and started running with the wrong crowd. Just like you, once. Hinata felt a pounding in his head. He hated when the voice spoke up. It always gave him a headache.  
Hinata took a deep breath and strode from the one way glass to the door and into the room. He sat down across the sparse table from the pale boy. He set the tape recorder before saying a single word and the boy politely waited. His glass of water stood before him in the bright light of the lamp above them, half what Hinata’s was at. “Your name is Nagito Komaeda, correct?” Hinata asked, following protocol.  
“Yes, that’s my name,” he replies and verified all the other basic information that his ID had provided.  
“Now would you mind telling me your story again for the recorded record,” Hinata asks.  
“I was standing at my aunt’s old house and it was filled with bad memories. She kept me for only a short time before kicking me out and keeping me there on record only to benefit from the settlement money and my inheritance along with state support. She died recently and as next of kin the house fell to me considering she disowned her drug addicted son and her daughter died in childbirth,” he explains. “As sole benefactor I decided to burn the house,” he responds as if it were the most logical thing in the world. It was true that the house was on a sizable plot of land. Fifteen feet from the fence and a full thirty from the neighbors at the nearest. But the fire marshal had mentioned the issue of the trees in the yard being within ten feet and another whose branches intertwined and could have spread the fire across properties.   
“Arson is a very serious crime. You could have endangered your neighbors, not to mention the charges for insurance fraud,” Hinata adds.  
“Oh I doubt that,” The boy purrs in a sickeningly sweet way. “You see I cancelled the insurance on the house under the guise of looking for a new company. Insurance fraud is out of the question. I told you why I lit the house on fire,” he adds more sternly this time.   
“And the trees?” Hinata asks seriously. “The branches could have spread the fire,” he adds.   
“That’s highly unlikely,” Komaeda responds, cool as ever.  
“And why is that?” Hinata asks.  
“Because that’s how I set the living room on fire,” he says with exasperation.  
+++++  
Hinata stares at the report from the experts on house fires the very next day. With the way the house burned it looked like negligence more than attempted arson. The three story home had a fireplace in the middle level. Around it had been the branches of the recently dead trees. A few pieces of wood had been placed in the fireplace before Komaeda had went outside to gather ingredients from a small garden out back. As he was cutting them up, sparks from the green logs hopped onto the brick below and fizzled out. That is until they reached an oil soaked pair of overalls and they combusted like wildfire. A piece burned off and hit the floor. Below the carpet were old wood floors coated with a highly flammable brand of stain that was no longer used. That was the fire story based off of what remained. It was logical to deduce that Komaeda had run out of the house when he smelled smoke, and with how panicked he sounded on the phone, it made sense. But yet, he said he’d planned it. Hinata decided to go and visit the insurance company.  
Once he got there he saw a familiar looking girl at the desk. “Komaru?” Hinata asks in shock and surprise. “Hi Hinata, here for another case,” she asks him sweetly.   
He nods. “Yes. What are you doing here?” He asked her.   
She blushed and sighed. “After college didn’t work out Mom and Dad kicked me out so I followed Makoto here,” she responded. Hinata nodded in response. Their parents sure were tough on them, it made sense that she’d end up a receptionist here with her charming personality.  
“Do you happen to know where the files are for this house?” He asked, handing her a copy of the address.   
She nodded. “Yeah, we stopped covering it a few months ago because of a missed payment. Weird, right?” She asked him. Hinata stared at the record.. Diligent until three months prior where nothing happened. Negligence as opposed to plotting once again. At least opposed to Komaeda’s story. He decided to check with Matsuda, the force psychologist.  
Hinata found out common symptoms of the two illnesses as far as mental functionality. Increasingly inappropriate actions, loss of empathy and other interpersonal skills, lack of judgment and inhibition, apathy, and repetitive compulsive behavior were all common in the dementia category. Personality changes, trouble thinking, and depressive disorders logically fall into that category. Hinata finished the discussion by asking if delusions of grandeur would also be associated with it. Matsuda nodded his response. It was to be expected, was his response. One doesn’t face multiple terminal illnesses without depression of some kind. He then promised to see hurt what kind of depressive disorder the pastel marshmallow of destruction had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter two. it's a bit longer because I needed the space for plot points. just wait for how long the third chapter is because of it

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think, good detective story? I have more amd plan on actually finishing a multi chapter story for once. Tell me what you think. I love hearing opinions on my writing :)


End file.
